Austin and Ally Halloween Special
by blacknight2000
Summary: In a another world where there are monsters instead of humans, Ally Dawson, our vampire waitress and Austin Moon, our typical werewolf pretty boy join together to bring themselves from being a nobody to the top of the charts.
1. Ally Dawson: Our Typical Vampire

Characters names and some of the plotline are from the show Austin and Ally

Austin- Werewolf

Ally- Vampire

Dez- Zombie

Trish- Witch

Ally Dawson: Our Typical Vampire

In the middle of Hell city, Hades lies a place called Styx Beach, it's known for being the it place where ghouls from all over Hades come over during the summer to hang out. Of course, there are some monsters who also live at this place, one of the monsters is Ally, Ally Dawson.

Ally Dawson , the main character of our story ,was born to Lester Dawson , owner of the Blood Boom, the ultimate hangout for monsters of all ages. Now Ally has lived for a long time, and when I say long time I mean a really long time, and people tend to get bored of things they do for a long time. Ally has spend most of her immortal life taking care of this Blood Boom, serving tables, cleaning, and such, her life is basically at the Blood Boom. So Ally got sick of that job, she was tired of being waitress, she wanted to become a singer.

Now there were many different problems to that idea. Number one, Ally had stage fright. Number two, Ally can't show up on camera, so, she would probably make the worst pop star ever and number three her father disapproves greatly.

Even though Ally believed that being a pop star was nearly impossible , she still didn't stop singing or writing songs. Each day she sat on a piano during her spare time and wrote music. Sometimes she gets so into it that she loses track of time and doesn't realize her break is over until her dad is screaming at her from downstairs. After she hears her dad scolding her, she puts away her dark black notebook, remembering to put the lock and charm, Trish got her, on it so none can read it.

The black notebook was not only the keeper of her songs, but it was also her diary. She has at least ten of those dark black notebooks filled with her sadness. happiness and occasional tears. She remembered getting her first one from her mom, then ten days later crying and writing about how her mom left her for a mummy in Africa. Then a few weeks later, an entry filled with a bit of happiness about the day when her mother came to visit her promising her she will come every week. Now and then Ally will read her diary, just to remember old memories.

She has shown no one her songs, well no one but Trish. She didn't think they were that great no matter what Trish says. Like her father always told her " Ally you becoming a pop star or a song writer is like a one in a million, now start cleaning the tables sweetheart."

But now Ally's going to learn that even a one in a million chance is enough for a song writing ghoul like her. But of course she won't realize this until the day she meets a boy with bigger dreams than her...

**A/N:** **Remember To Review If You Want Me To Continue The Story... Please **


	2. Austin Moon: Our Not So Typical Werewolf

Austin: The Not so Typical Werewolf

In the same Styx Beach that Ally lives in lives another monster , his name is Austin Moon. Austin Monica Moon,( yes his middle name is Monica) was born to Mr. and Mrs. Moon who are owners of Moon Mattresses. (You know, the mattresses "That is so soft it will make the toughest beast fall asleep like a baby" yeah that factory,) which will be soon managed by Austin Moon. But Austin has other dreams (obviously, who wants to own a mattress factory) , he wants to be a singer.

Well there's one problem to that dream, a big problem, Austin can't write songs. I mean he really can't write a song even if the sky fell down. Here's an example of a song Austin's wrote:

_Imma write a song, beautiful song, this is not a great song, is it? Dez?_

_Aaaaagggghhhh ( last part written by Dez)_

(Yeah, and that's his best song, promise, cross my heart and hope to die, but well I'm already dead.)

Austin can't write lyrics and he knows no one who really can, I mean his best friend Dez is a zombie so he can't really ask Dez to write some lyrics, that guy eats brain for a living! So Austin decides to get some inspiration, which is why he first entered to Blood Boom.

The first thing he saw when he entered the Blood Boom were the blonde ghoul cheerleaders ( I mean come on people he's a guy) but then he noticed Ally.

Well back then he didn't know the girl's name was Ally, he just thought the girl was pretty, pretty in the most simplest, subtle way. She had brown wavy hair with brown eyes that matched, her face was pale but that just made her full red lips stand out even more. She was wearing a black and red Blood Boom uniform, but even that uniform hugged her every curve. She was not one of those women who men would wolf whistle to, but she was one of the women who men would want to spend eternity with and that's exactly what Austin wanted to do the moment he saw her.

From the day on, he kept on coming to Blood Boom just to see Ally, yet that ever flirty Austin Moon never got the courage to talk to Ally. Soon, by just watching her he learned her name, the fact she's the owner's daughter, that she had a witch as a best friend named Trish, who Dez didn't seem to like, and that she as clumsy as hell. She even would trip over the flat floor, and Austin never thought that was possible. Austin was already obsessed and he didn't even talk to the girl yet!

Austin didn't have the faintest idea about the fact that he wasn't the only guy who had the eyes for Ally. One day when entering the Blood Boom after school Austin noticed another monster talking to Ally.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH" Dez said pointing at the creature that was talking to Ally

" Yeah, yeah, I see that" Austin said irritated by the fact that someone beat him to her

He sat down all moody, and then heard Ally talk to the creature.

" Yeah, Sorry, can't. Busy. Bill?"

Austin smiled after hearing her reply...so she wasn't interested in that creature.

He looked at Dez, smiling like an idiot.

Dez answered his look by saying " Agh, Aggghh, Auhghgh?"

" Yeah, I know I need to make my move on her quick, I'm not risking anyone else flirting with her, what if she actually liked the next person that flirts with her?"

"Agh, Agghh, Aght?" Dez asked

"Just watch what I'm going to do" Austin answered with a smirk

Austin stood up...


	3. Demons and Dreamers: Part 1: Ally

Demons and Dreamers : Ally

**Ally**

"Can't, sorry. Busy. Bill? " Ally replied to the creature that asked her out. As soon as that creature left Ally turns around, rolling her eyes, she bent down to get new paper for the cashier.

_Really,_ Ally thought while searching for some paper, _I really don't get guys, I barely talked to this one and he already asked me out._

Ally turned around to only then drop the paper back on the floor. Her best friend Trish was right in front of her, like she popped out of nowhere. ( well that's what she did..)

"Trish I told you not to pop in and out of here, you didn't even get your license yet." Ally whispered

"I know, but I'm too lazy to just ,you know, walk in here." Trish replied snapping her finger, and just as Ally thought a moment later a cupcake landed perfectly in her hand.

"Trish" Ally screamed

"What?"

" How many times have I told you not to poof food in my store, it's a rule"

"No its not"

" Look at the sign" Ally pointed

" Witches are prohibited to poof food, especially cupcakes into this Blood Boom." Trish read

"Wow, that's strangely accurate " Trish said after a second taking a bite off the cupcake

Ally rolled her eyes for probably the hundredth time that day.

" You know sometimes I wonder-"

_"I want to be a billionaire so freaking bad, buy all the blood I never had, be in the cover of witch magazine, standing next to Operetta and ice queen."_ somebody sang

Ally turned around to the source of the music. Standing there on top on table 10 stood a boy about her age, he as holding a salt shaker as his microphone and his eyes were closed as he swayed softly to the music. He was wearing bright blue jeans, a yellow sweatshirt and a pair of yellow converse. He had a slightly tanned face and bright blonde messy hair which matched his sweatshirt and shoes. He looked perfectly human except -...Ally sniffed the air again... _Werewolf_ she thought.

Then suddenly Ally was caught in the music, he's singing was beautiful. She closed her eyes, swaying to the music her body moving side to side. Wait a minute...why was this strange boy singing in the middle of her diner? She looked back at the boy, thinking about what her father would say if he saw a boy dancing and singing on top of a table. Ally shivered, it doesn't help that the boy was also a werewolf.

She stomped to Table number 10 and yelled in her loudest voice

"STOP"

The boy stopped his singing and looked at Ally, his eyes shining.

" Did you like my singing?" the boy asked stupidly

"Wait , what? Why are you disrupting my customers?" Ally asked angrily

As soon as the words came out of Ally's mouth the shine in the boy's eyes were lost.

" But.. um... people seem to enjoy it" he answered slowly

"Just because people enjoy it doesn't mean you can jump on top of tables and start singing, it is against the rules." Ally said pointing at yet another sign.

" No werewolves dancing, singing, or rapping on top of tables." the werewolf read

"Wow, that's strangely accurate" he commented after a second

" I know right" Trish added

" You know what." the boy said jumping off the table " Let's have a new start, I am Austin, Austin Moon, you?"

" I am annoyed, strongly annoyed, now please get out." Ally said a little too harshly

" Look," Austin said putting his head down " I am very sorry, I really didn't mean to get you annoyed." He looked up, his face filled with guilt.

Ally, looked up, suddenly looking up to bright face, Ally thought Austin actually looked really cut-

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sudden noise , she turned around to something she wished she never saw. There standing next to the now broken cashier was a zombie in suspenders.

" Aaaaggghhhh" the zombie in suspenders said pointing to the destroyed cashier.

" Who is he with?" Ally asked angrily

Austin slowly put his hand up his head facing the floor again.

Ally looked at Austin and signed "Just get out I can clean it." Ally said as soft as she can

Austin nodded, grabbing the zombie's hand he walked out the door.

Ally looked back at the mess and signed again.

If only Ally looked back, she would have noticed the small smile Austin had when he turned back to look at her a second before leaving.


	4. Demons and Dreamers: Part 1: Austin

Demons and Dreamers Part 1: Austin

Austin grabbed Dez's hand as he walked out the door, turning just for a second to look at Ally when she was too busy cleaning. Grinning like an idiot he walked to his favorite diner in town, the diner which offers the best pancakes.

" I can't believe I finally got to talk to her Dez , she looked even more prettier close up."

"Auuuggghhhggghh"

" I know I made her angry, but she looks so pretty when she makes her angry face.

"Auugghhh. AAuuggghhhggghhggghhgghhgggh auggghhhggghh? "

" What do you mean I won't have a chance with her since I made her angry? I think everything was going fine until you decided knock the cashier down"

" Auhgu."

" Well sorry isn't going to fix the broken cashier"

A few moments of rare silence passed between those two friends.

" I can't believe the singing move didn't work on her though, girls usually fall for the guy who sings"

"Auhghgh"

" Yea, but I think that what's that makes her even more attractive. Seriously Dez, I barely know her but I am sure she is not like the other girls. "

"Auhghgh"

Another few moments of those rare silence

" I think I am going to go talk to her."

"Augh?"

" I can go to her to apologize for the cashier and end up like talking to her about something like being ... friends. "

" Auhghgh, augggghh, augghhhgghhh?"

" No Dez, I don't think she is the type of girl who would go out with a guy after their first meeting"

"Au.."

Austin suddenly stood and howled a loud growl.

" I am ready for this"

Suddenly he felt a couple of hundred eyes staring at him

_Oops, I think the howl was a bit too loud,_ Austin thought

He turned around muttered an apology, everyone went back to their work but not before muttering something like "stupid werewolf teenagers"

He turned to Dez who was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Austin asked

Dez shrugged, and then smiled at Austin

Austin looked at him confused, _Dez rarely smiles_, , Austin shook his head, focusing on the task ahead and then planning to ask Dez about his creepy smile.

" Come on, I will go inside Blood Boom, you wait outside because I honestly don't think Ally would want you in the shop after what you did."

Dez nodded

As Austin walked into the Blood Boom he couldn't stop feeling as tough were crows flapping around in his in his stomach. He walked inside only to see that Ally is not there. He looked around and spotted Trish who was totally engrossed with her cell phone.

" Hey," Austin said to Trish " I need to talk to Ally, do you know where she is?"

Trish without looking up from her phone pointed upstairs.

Austin thanked her but it didn't matter anyway because Trish was paying him no attention .

He walked upstairs to a door which aid "Please do not come in, unless you are Trish" Austin obviously ignored the sign. He was about to walk into the door when he heard someone, who soundly strangely like Ally sing. He closed his eyes listening to her beautiful voice when he suddenly got an suggestion. He opened the door, exited, to tell her about the idea...


End file.
